


Components

by Jathis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Facials, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Torture, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Troll Shaman uses special ingredients in his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Components

The Troll Shaman Va'khar specialized in potions and mixtures that came from supplies made by the Alliance. Poisons, healing, and mixtures that bolstered stamina and strength were some of his known creations. He was so widely known and respected for their potency that other members of the Horde were willing to sell him supplies stolen from the Alliance for cheap, knowing that they’d be getting even more back from him.

Today an Orc had returned from a long journey, bringing with her four Night Elves. She was more than willing to give them to the Troll as a gift, as long as she was promised a fertility charm to help her sister. The trade was made easily and the Shaman smiled to himself, getting everything ready.

The four were stripped naked, forced to sit shoulder to shoulder in the far back of Va'khar’s brewing cave. They were bound in painful frogties, legs spread wide apart, hands forced against their thighs. A strong and heavy lead chain was locked around their throats, keeping them together. Thick pegs of wood were forced into their mouths and tied into place around their heads, gagging them.

The Troll placed his hands on his hips, looking down at the four. They grunted and squirmed in their restraints, drool spilling from their mouths and sweat dripping down their bodies. Their efforts only showed their bodies off to the Troll and he hummed, turning his attention to one of the Elves with dark blue skin.

"Now let me see..." he murmured. He ran a rough hand over his shoulders, his struggling increasing now. Va'khar ignored this, thinking to himself as he stroked their chest and stomach, slowly sliding down to his inner thighs. A warm palm cupped testicles and the Troll smirked as he started to fondle them, teasing the Elf into an erection. "Too easy, ja?" he taunted when he suddenly stopped, leaving the Elf on the edge.

The others were dealt with in a similar fashion. The Shaman was patient, working on each one separately to find what aroused them. One Elf became aroused and hard after his nipples were pinched and tormented for several long minutes. Another required the use of a leather flogger across his chest and thighs. The last captive was partially erect by the time Va'khar even looked at him, blushing in shame as the muffled grunts and mewls from the others drove him into hardness.

Once all four were erect; Va'khar got ready to collect what he needed. He picked up a large bowl and held it in the palm of his hand, balancing it there as he took hold of the erection belonging to the Elf with sensitive nipples. He forced them all to watch as he pumped their cock to orgasm, collecting the semen in the bowl. "Perfect..." he cooed, moving down to the next.

The four Night Elves were whimpering softly by the time their captor was finished with them, cocks limp and sensitive. They could only shudder as he stood up, setting the full bowl aside. "Now...which is going to be the good one, hm?" he rumbled, shifting his robes aside, revealing his own needy erection.

He smiled at the muted groans this sight caused, pulling the gag out of the purple-skinned Elf's mouth that had needed the flogger. "You?" he asked, pressing the head to his lips. He snorted when the Elf shook his head, rewarding him with a harsh slap, making him yelp in pain. With a firm hand he grabbed him by the jaw, forcing him to open his mouth and accept his cock. "Use your tongue, Elfy!"

The Night Elf was slow to obey, moaning as he started to swirl his tongue around as he was told. From the corner of his eye he could see the others forced to watch and he moaned around the Troll's cock, gagging on it when the Shaman started to fuck his face without mercy.

No warning was given when he finally came. Va'khar made sure that most of his semen filled the Elf's mouth before pulling out, painting his face and chest with the rest of it. He chuckled as he patted the panting captive's head, glancing at the others. "You'll each get a turn. I promise."

The gag was put back into place, cutting off any attempts at a plea. Black cloth hoods were placed over each captive's head, blinding them. "Get some sleep. You'll need it." He was answered with a whimper from one and he snorted, turning back to his magics for now, plotting out what to do next.


End file.
